Club Penguin Music Wiki:Featured Music
The Featured Article is a spot on the main page to show our best articles. A new one appears every month, but they are voted on here. The article with the highest vote difference by the end of the month becomes the featured article. The featured article on the main page is updated on the 27th of that particular month, and the introductory text that goes in the main page slot should also go in the archive. Once an article is chosen to be a featured article, it cannot be nominated again. A template on the page entitled Template:FA indicates it has already been Featured. Template:FA Nominee is used for nominated articles. Criteria The Articles can be any size, but please do not nominate articles marked as a stub. If they are please expand them, the longer the better. All users, anonymous and logged in, can nominate and vote for an article. You can vote for more then one article but can only vote for one particular article once. Nomination guidelines Nominator Notice: When nominating an article, you should make a Level 2 Section with its name. A link should be in the title of the section as well. This shows you what you need to type in. Please fill in the gaps correctly. (0) Nominated by . For (0) #Vote 1 #Vote 2 #Vote 3 #etc. Against (0) #Vote 1 #Vote 2 #Vote 3 #etc. Comments You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ You may also leave a comment no longer than a sentence when you sign. Any longer and you have to leave it in the "Comments" section. After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g. if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it). This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Remember to use an asterisk when moving it to the back of list, as it would not show up as a numbered point. Nominations Puffle Party 2013 (+3) Nominated by Batreeqah. For (3) *Mattgelo (Talk) ( ) }} Against (0) Comments *It's a very long article. Batreeqah (talk) 16:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *Its a good article, maybe not the longest, but still good. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *It's an awesome party! And I like the Puffle Hotel in the party! Mattgelo (Talk) ( )